


Neville's Big Secret

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [178]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Poor Timekeeping, Tardy Neville, Waking Up With The Person You Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville is terrible at getting up in the mornings.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [178]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Neville's Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Rise._

Neville has _never_ been the best at waking. Even at Hogwarts he was often late for lessons, earning the derision of classmates and Professors that shook their heads in despair.

And now Neville is an adult little has really changed. 

Muggle alarm clocks haven’t worked. Timekeeping magic didn’t succeeded. Tempus charms were a dismal failure. 

Neville Longbottom cannot, it seems, get himself out of bed on time. 

The thing is, Neville has a secret. 

He _could_ get up if he wanted to. 

Neville just prefers waking to Seamus’s kisses. “Rise and shine you lazy git!” Seamus laughs. “I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
